


In and out

by lcg0103



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: Alex experiences an anxiety attack and Willie is there to help him
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	In and out

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a side note, I do not speak for everyone with anxiety but this is how I would like someone to help me with an anxiety attack. TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANXIETY ATTACK)

_In and out. In and out_  
  
I kept having to remind myself of these three words, these three simple words that seemed to escape me everytime I tried to catch my breath. I'm not entirely sure what brought this on, it started out as any normal day. Julie was at school and Luke decided to follow her, and Reggie was hanging out with Ray so it was just me in the garage. Being alone in the studio didn't really bother me but for some reason, today was different. The voices in my head that kept telling me that I wasn't good enough were in full force. All I could hear was the voices telling me that they weren't coming back, that somehow Caleb had gotten to them and I would be left alone. Without my family. That's when the panic started to set in, and everything went blurry and I couldn't breathe. I tried to focus on my breathing but nothing seemed to work.  
  
But then, something happened. I began to hear a different voice, Willie's. "Hey Hotdog, I know you're probably freaking out right now but I want you to try and focus on my voice and try to get control of your breathing ok? Remember in and out. Can you try breathing with me?"   
  
_In and out, in and out_  
  
As soon as I heard Willie's voice and started to try breathing with him, the world seemed to become more clear and less blurry, the voices seemed to get quieter and everything became nicer. Once I was able to breathe on my own without Willie's help I tried to find the words to explain what was happening.   
  
"Willie, I'm so sorry you had to witness that, usually the guys are here to help bring me down but -"  
  
Willie cut me off by saying "you don't need to apologize Alex, I'm just glad I got here when I did so I could help you. If it's ok with you, can I give you a hug?" Willie asked that as if he was afraid that it was the wrong thing to say, but a hug from him was exactly what I needed. "Yes"  
And Willie hugged me like his afterlife depended on it, just like we did outside the Orpheum that fateful day and as I hugged him back just as intensely, everything seemed to be alright with the world


End file.
